Quens dämonischer Streichelzoo (6)
Quens dämonischer Streichelzoo (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6), (7), (8), (9), (10), (11), (12), (13) , (14), (15). ---- Quenzhal: Quen rupft dem Rosenstraus die letzten Blätter ab und verstreut sie wild auf dem Therapie-Schlachtfeld, sieht wie Korbinian mit der des langsamen Falls heroisch jung und schön zu Boden hereinfällt und ist völlig begeistert. Wird dann durch den Auftritt von Dunsany, dem bösesten Hexer diesseits des ultra gefährlichen Todesflusses, durch welchen alle zu Tode kommen, die auch nur im Entferntesten an ihn denken, völlig beeidruckt. Macht 47834 verschiedene Screenshots und dreht noch schnell ein schwarz-weiß Video dazu, welches sie mit der passenden Hardcore-Musik hinterlegt und dann für 50 Gold in 300facher Ausführung ins AH stellt. Sieht nun das Poweremote-Todes-Makro von Gurbak, ist abermals völlig verzückt von soviel Elite RP-Atmosphäre und stirbt spontan an einer Überdosis Endorphine. Rennt zu ihrer Leiche zurück und schreibt sofort 345 Whispers an alle, um sie für das nächste Event zu engagieren (und um von Gurbak Nichts zu whinern), und lädt sie sofort in den Schlachtzug. Anschließend poweremotet sie noch die Raumliste auf den neusten Stand wegen der armen psychisch gequälten Peons. /y GM - STICKY!!! /w Morpork: Ey, den Satz kenn ich oder? Zeit ist kein Spieler mit dem Namen ‚Morpork’ anwesend /e rennt zum Briefkasten und schickt Morpork einen Brief: Ey Morp, den Satz kenn ich oder? Calliope: Spürt einen Ruck an ihrem Knöchel und will nachsehen, was das war, braucht allerdings zehn Minuten, um das Ende ihrer endlos langen nackten Nacktelfenbeine wiederzufinden. Sieht den heroischen, jungen und schönen Korbinian ohnmächtig zu ihren Füßen liegen und ist hocherfreut, will ihn instant wiederbeleben aber zögert, weil in diesem Moment Quen an einer Überdosis Endorphine stirbt und sie anstatt zwei Ahornsamen nur einen Ahornsamen und eine Tüte Mohrrübensamen dabei hat. Entscheidet sich, den Ahornsamen für Quen zu opfern, weil auf deren Poweremotes Verlass ist und schnappt sich stattdessen Aithne und ihr Logikwölkchen als Pom-Poms* /target Korbinian /instant cheerleading-heal /y GO KORBINIAN! GO! Korbinian: Korbinian kommt langsam wieder zu ist, ist zuriefst beeidnruckt von Calliopes Cheerleading-Choreographie. „Boah geil - ich will auch auch Gnomenpoms.“ Korbinian poweremotet sich Gnomen-Pommes und blickt verwundert auf die wie kleine Gnome aussehenden Karoffelscheiben. „Also ist die Schildkröte auf der unsere Welt ruht nun ein Männchen oder ein Weibchen?“ Er entdeckt Arioth aus dessen Haaren immer noch Blumenerde rieselt. „He - ist das der Endgegner von [ 22 -Verräter in den eigenen Reihen]? Und warum hat der goldenen Rahmen um den Kopf?“ Korbinian richtet sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und reckt die Brust raus um gefährlicher auszusehen. In diesem Moment ploppt ein Zimmerventilator und lässt Korbinians Haare besonders eindrucksvoll um dessen Gesicht wehen. Da Korbinian rein zufälllig vor dem Panoramafenster steht, und man am Himmel keine Wolken sieht, strahlen seine Augen wieder einmal in dem klarsten Himmelblau 113. Rodo: Mhh, komisch, träum ich oder bin ich noch wach? Also ich werd glaub ich noch träumen! So ein Blödsinn! Dieser Thread verwandelt sich ja in die reinste Blödelei! * 1. Elfenbeine sind zwar lang, aber sooo lang auch wieder nicht! So ein Schmarrn, Schluß damit! Und Udo Jügens? Ich bitte euch! * 2. Gurbak hat uns gezeigt in seinen wunderbaren Sterbemakro wo dies hier hinführen soll! Keine alberne Blödelei sondern Rollenspiel der alten Schule! Also reißt euch etwas zusammen ja, nehmt euch ein Beispiel an ihm. /w Gurbak: „Das Plastik-Campingmesser der Wildtier-Belustigung hätte ich gerne.“ * 3. Quenzhal, wenn du schon Rosen streust, um etwas zu huldigen, dann bitte im für echt gutes Rollenspiel. Dann sehen die Leute wenigstens um was es hier überhaupt geht. * 4. Wo ist eigentlich meine Hybrieddämonenelfe? * 5. Man merkt das uns schon wieder ein PLAN fehlt! Das ist doch alles nur sinnlos! Vor allem jetzt da der DocMorpork nicht da ist geht alles drunter und drüber. Meine Vorschläge zur besserung der Situation auf unsern RP-Rea...ähm hier im Streichelzoo. * 1. Leute mischt euch doch nicht immer hier ein! Wisst ihr ihr machtz den Ganzen Event kaputt merkt ihr das gar ned? * 2. Calliope und ich gehen kurz mal ins Separee ich muß da noch was mit ihren Beinen "Klären" rein RP natürlich. * 3. Quen, du hast schon lange kein neues Familienmitglied mehr gefunden, du bist ja jetzt im Jenseits, vielleicht findest du da jemanden mit dem du noch keine Familiären Verhältnisse hast. * 4. Ariot, es wird dringend Zeit das du selbst wieder irgend jemanden abschlachtest, und nicht nur GMs auf andere hetzt. * 5. Korbinian, du solltest dir dringend Narben zulegen, die sind sexy. * 6. Ainthe, ich vermisse den /zug von dir! * 7. Morp, wo bleibt meine Traumaanalyse? * 8. Dunsany, mir wachsen metallborsten aus den Rücken, und da wo ich herkomme bin ich ein „netter“ Dämon, wen willst du mit deinen dahergelaufenen Fluß und Peons beeindrucken? Lass dir mal was fieseres einfallen. * 9. Gurbak, kämpf weiter so, das ist ganz großes Kino. So Calli, komm mit, und ihr könnt ja in der Zwischenzeit über meine Vorschläge nachdenken. Sonst verkommt das hier noch total und ich kündige meinen Account! 114. Calliope: Calliope macht ein zerknirschtes Gesicht, stellt Aithne und das Logikwölkchen zur Seite, wickelt ihre Beine auf und folgt Rodo in Erwartung einer Standpauke der Macht ins Separee. 115. Gurbak: Gurbak braucht noch zwei weitere Posts um zu seinem Kadaver zurück zu kehren. Bevor er allerdings seinen Geist freigibt, klickt er noch schnell alle Anwesenden durch um sie seiner Friendlist hinzuzufügen (dank eines gewissen RP-AddOns werden unbekannte Namen verborgen, aber für ooc ist das ja doch unpraktisch). Dann macht er sich auf den Weg und nimmt unterwegs die Einladung in die Raidgruppe an. /raid: Hiho! Is das hier n RP-raid? läuft irgend n event? wie sieht der PLAN aus? kann mich wer wiederbeleben, bevor ich noch 2 weitere posts brauch, um zu meinem kadaver zu kommen? /w Rodo: k /w Quenzhal: Sry, mein fehler, makro zur falschen zeit eingesetzt : -( /w Quenzhal: Werd nichts behalten, hab grad gehört es gibt dazu n elite-q. Finds übrigens echt mist, dass du hier ooc rumschreist - aber wenn du Besserung gelobst, dann schreib ich kein ticket /raid: Bin elite-RP, mache gern mit. /1 Seid gegrüßt! ooc: weiß jemand was über nen elite-quest, für den man Nichts braucht? /w Calliope: Finds übrigens echt mist, dass du hier ooc rumschreist - aber wenn du besserung gelobst, dann schreib ich kein ticket ooc: hab schon gemerkt, dass ich als geist das geschrei gar nicht hören kann, ist jetzt aber zu spät, könnt mir ja’n ticket schreiben. /w Rodo: danke für die klaren worte - hab mir gedacht, ich mach mal in zimmer 526f einen raum für frustrierte thread-schreiber („das RP auf XY ist voll sch***“) auf, biste dabei? 116. Quenzhal: Quen grinst freundlich. Nickt lächelnd und schreibt währenddessen 34547 Tickets gegen Gurbak und Rodo. /w Gurbak: *Wort* ... Geste* Dafür schreib ich dir ein Ticket. So. /w Rodo: *Geste* ... Und du bekommst auch gleich eins! /w GM: Hi Schatz, ich hättte da mal zwei Accounts zum sperren... *kuss* Sucht im Nether nach Familienmitgliedern, findet aber nur die Geister des FL-Elite-RP-Selbstmordkommandos, welches sich umgebracht hat weil jemand die Liga nicht aus RP-gerechten Gründen verlassen hatte. 117. Calliope: Calliope formt mit ihren Armen zweimal O und einmal C. "Also Gurbak, ich habe definitiv KEIN ooc im /y benutzt. 'Go!' ist Darnassisch für 'Steh auf, du olle Flitzpiepe!' und damit ein klassischer RP-gerechter Heilerspruch, der für Instant Cheerleading-Heals gebraucht wird. So." 118. Aithne: Trinkt noch etwas Tee um ihren Magen nach Calliopes Schleudertanz zu beruhigen und füttert das Logikwölkchen mit einem per Widerspruch um den Zufriedenheitswert zu steigern. /w Rodo hast ja fast recht mit deiner kritik aber ich /zuge nur wenns in meine charaktergeschichte passt ich lass mir doch nicht mein rp vorschreiben /e überlegt sich einen unglaublich überzeugenden Grund, warum sie ausgerechnet jetzt /zug machen will. /zug Sie zuckt entschuldigend mit den Schultern. "Mir war so danach." Verschwindet wegen übermäßigem Teegenuss kurz auf Toilette und schaut unterwegs auf der Community-Site nach, ob der Thread endlich gepriesen wurde. Grummelt, weil das nicht der Fall ist. 119. Quenzhal: Scrollt das Chatfenster hoch, zuckt mit den Schultern und begibt sich in Raum 298ff, den des Kreuzzuges für wirklich gutes Rollenspiel™. Dort benutzt sie den Priesterzauber Rosenstrauss beschwören ein paar mal. Grübelt. Beschwört einen ultraschnellen Designer-Deckenventilator und übt Rosenstrauss-Zielwerfen in die rotierenden Scheiben. Nachdem der Tempel nun mit Rosenblättern ausgekleidet ist, stellt sie ein paar Kerzen überall auf und legt lustige Pentagramme aus Salzstangen auf den Boden. Dann läßt sie ein paar Peons stapelweise Bierkisten mit Zwergenbräu hereintragen, stellt die zu zweit übereinander und legt Deckchen drüber, so dass diese als Altar getarnt werden. Betrachtet dann ihr Werk. Räuchert noch Kraut ohne Ende. Holt dann ein paar alternde Leerwandler und Höllenbestien aus der Selbsthilfegruppe und drückt ihnen Schilder mit der Aufschrift „Applaus“, „Stille“ und „Staunen“ in die Hände. /4 LFG Tempel /y Hört Hört! Im Tempel gibt es Freibier!!! Schließet euch der Erkundung des Tempels an, mutige Mitstreiter, um die Erleuchtung des guten Elite-RP’s zu erlangen! /y OOC: Ney, natürlich nich, ich will nur die items farmen /y ups /y FC /w ALL-PLAYERS-ONLINE: Ähm, sry, ich wurde gezwungen das zu sagen. 120. Rodo: /w Quenzhal: Na wieder typisch, klar, da kann ich gleich mit ner Wand reden statt dir gutes Rollenspiel nahebringen zu wollen, die ist wenigstens etwas netter zu mir. Von Trennung Char- und Spielerwissen halt ich nichts, ausserdem flüstern nur Feiglinge, in einem vernünftigen Rollenspiel wird nicht geflüstert oder zettelgeschoben. /w Aithne: Du bist ein Schatz! Jetzt weiß ich wieder wofür ich 13 EUR jeden Monat zahle. Bekomm ich auch etwas Tee? /w Calli: Hab keine Lust mehr auf Standpauke der Macht, da hat mir Quen die Laune zu verdorben, hatt doch eh keinen Sinn. Kann ich stattdessen einfach deine Beine anstarren? Setzt sich auf die Couch und grummelt. Lässt aber seinen Blick nicht von Callis aufgerollten Beinen schweifen. „Oh Quen! Das ist aber nett, ich nehm alles wieder zurück.“ Wischt sich ob all der liebevollen Vorbereitungen von Quen eine Träne aus den blutunterlaufenen Augen, tritt in den Tempel und kann ein leises Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken. „Das ist soooo schön!“ /cheer Quen 121. Arioth: Nickt Rodo zu, als habe er verstanden und geht zu Korbinian. "Falls Du ein GM bist, sag es jetzt..." "Gut, ich geh von aus Du bist kein GM." Zieht den größten verdammten Zweihänder, den die Welt je gesehen hat - nein, nicht ganz so lang wie Calliopes Elfenbeine - und schlägt Korbinian den Kopf von den Schultern. Daraufhin schießt eine Fontäne von Blut aus Korbinians Halsstumpf und sprudelt alles voll. Arioth packt sogleich den heroischen Menschentypen da und rennt mit ihm wie mit einer Wasserpistole durch den Raum, um alle Leute vollzuspritzen. Als erstes natürlich Rodo, bis er von oben bis unten voll mit Blut ist. Danach noch den bewußtlosen Doc Morp, die Gnomin und schließlich rennt er in den Tempel wo gerade Quenzhal steht und hält voll mit Korbinian drauf. Erst als wirklich alles, aber auch wirklich alles in Blut ersoffen ist, geht Arioth zurück, sucht den Kopf Korbinians und stopft ihn wieder auf den Halsstumpf. Dann grübelt er kurz, und wickelt etwas Klebeband drumherum, dass der Kopf auch wieder richtig gut sitzt. "So, danke für Deine Hilfe, kannst wieder weitermachen." Klopft Korbinian - der natürlich wieder topfit ist, jetzt wo sein Kopf wieder ist wo er hingehört - auf die Schulter und macht sich auf den Weg zum Freibier. "BIIIeeer her, BIIIeer her, oder ich fall um - Juchhe! Bier her, Bier her, oder ich fall um - Dideldum!" 122. Quenzhal: Eine kurze OOC-Bemerkung: @Rodo: Das hier hatte nicht das geringste mit RP zu tun. Von Trennung Char- und Spielerwissen halt ich übrigens auch nix. Genausowenig wie IC- und OOC-Emotionen nich trenne. Das is doch was für Weichspül-RPler. Ein richter Elite-RPler nimmt sich das Spiel zu Herzen. Da müssen Tränen fließen im RL, Meuchler angeheuert, Drohbriefe verschickt und jede Menge Forum-Seitenhiebe verteilt werden ... ups. DAS is RP! Ich hab ne Idee - wir schreiben alle zusammen einen neuen Leitfaden für ELITE-RP. 123. Gurbak: Gurbak läuft immer noch als Geist durch die Gegend, da echte Elite-RPler keine Mini-Map benutzen. Er versucht sich krampfhaft an den Weg vom Friedhof der Kuschelmurlocs zu Zimmer 482u zu erinnern. Dafür braucht es noch einen weiteren Post. /ignore Quenzhal /ignore Calliope /1 Wirklich keiner da, der mir sagen kann, wofür ich nichts brauche?? Gurbak nutzt die Zeit, um sich eine Charakter-Beschreibung zu geben: "Früher war Gurbak ein Ork mit glücklicher Kindheit, der im Krieg gegen Menschen und Legion aus hier nicht näher erläuterten Gründen nicht teilzunehmen brauchte. Er träumte davon, Ethnologe zu werden und sich später in der Entwicklungszusammenarbeit einen tollen Ruf zu verdienen. Mit Vorliebe aber widmete er ich dem Schreiben von Gedichten. Seine Augen hatten etwas sanftes und wissendes. Eine Waffe suchte man in seinem Dunstkreis vergebens. Heute ist Gurbak ein erbarmungsloser Krieger mit furchtbarer Kindheit und einigen böösen Kriegstraumata, die dazu führen, dass er in erster Linie lebt, um Allianzler zu bashen." Gurbak betrachtet zufrieden seine Beschreibung und läuft währenddessen unverdrossen gegen die Wand. Er fügt noch ein "Sein Körper ist mit zahllosen Narben übersäht." hinzu. /raid ooc: kein heiler hier, der mich wiederbeleben kann?? Gurbak läuft weiterhin gegen die Wand und schlägt eine übersicht des Raids auf. mist, die einzigen beiden healer auf ignore gesetzt... Gurbak entfernt Calliope und Quenzhal von seiner Ignore-List. /w Quenzahl: Hey, war doch nich böse gemeint, wollte dich nur helfen! kannst du mich wiederbeleben? /w Calliope: Hey, war doch nich böse gemeint, wollte dich nur helfen! kannst du mich wiederbeleben? /w Calliope: doch /w Quenzahl doch Gurbak läuft endlich wieder geradeaus einen Gang entlang. /4 bin gleich da! Gurbak ergänzt „Ab und an kann man den rüstigen Ork dabei beobachten, wie er seinen Kopf gegen die nächste Wand schlägt, um den Intelligenz-Ball flach zu halten.“ /raid hat jemand bock, mir nachher noch bei 666 Kanickel farmen (elite) helfen? 124. Aithne: Probiert etwas von dem nun mit Blut vermischten Tee, entscheidet, dass ihr der Geschmack gefällt und zieht eine saubere Tasse aus einer Schreibtishschublade um Bluttee hinein zu füllen und sie Rodo zu reichen. Anschließend nimmt sie ihren blutigen bestickten Angelhut, den Quenzhal ihr aufgesetzt hatte, und wischt sich mit effektivem Nicht-Erfolg damit grob das Blut aus dem dezent vernarbten Gesicht und von den Kleidern um ihn anschließend wieder aufzusetzen. "Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch einen Plan. Hat jemand einen übrig oder weiß wo wir einen her bekommen? Ach ja ..." /zug OOC: Leitfaden für EILITE-RP ist doch sinnlos! Wer’s nicht kann lernt’s auch nicht und wer’s kann braucht keinen Leitfaden. 125. Rodo: Oja das ist eine gute Idee! Fast schon ein PLAN!!! @Aithne: Das stimmt schon kleine Gnomin. Aber was meinste wie die alle neidisch werden, wenn die lesen wie tolles RP, zu dem die nie imstande wären, wir machen! 126. Arioth: Meine Fressen! Nu hör auf ständig OOC zu quatschen und bleib bei der Sache. Also, Du bist voll mit Menschenblut. N paar Gedärme und Teile von Korbinians Speiseröhre hängen auch an Deinen Hörnern: Was machst Du? PS: Bis ich EUCH erklärt hab wie richtiges Elite-RP funktioniert ist der Tag schon gelaufen. 127. Rodo: Also ich probier erst mal den Tee den Ainthe mir gegeben hat. 128. Quenzhal: Wischt sich grob das Blut aus dem Gesicht und schaut an sich herab. "Toll, die Flecken bekomm ich nie wieder raus. Aber das war ein tolles RP-Event!" Empfängt von Gurbak den Whisper /w Gurbak: K, ich rezz dich. In einem mehrstündigen Ritual, mitsamt Peons-Schlachten, Jungfrauen powereomoten und zu großen bösen Elite-Dämonen beten, wird Gurbak wiederbelebt. aus dem Raidchat: /raid Quen K, alle Tempel Bier farmen. /raid Einschneehase Weiß jemand, was der Endboss dort droppt? /raid Erpeler Jo, die Schultern vom Ninja-Golem-Ultra-Flamer-Set /raid Wichtigtuer Hey, neulich hab ich nen Halbdrachenvampir gesehn, der die Stulpen vom Werdämonenmurloc getragen hat. /raid Einschneehase Nee, ne? Was is der denn? Halbdrachenmurloc? /raid Wichtigtuer Auf jeden man /raid Einschneehase LOL /raid Quen Kann wer die Heiler bitte NICHT alle in eine Gruppe stecken? Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Vereinigung der Aspekte